


The Girl Named Susie - The Outsiders

by nevastar2



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevastar2/pseuds/nevastar2
Summary: Johnny Cade was relaxing at the vacant lot, until he met a girl he'd never expect to be a greaser. She is overly happy and very mysterious to everyone, as she appeared out of nowhere. But, soon the gang will learn that Susie isn't just sweet and sugar, but tough as nails and as cold as the snow. This young greaser girl will soon learn the difficulties of life-and love-and will have to learn to accept herself and her past.





	1. Susie and Johnny

Johnny looked up at the blue sky that shone in front of him. He was out of breath and frightened, he couldn’t take it anymore. Johnny fell to the floor of the vacant lot and cried.

“Why does it have to be liked this?” Johnny asked himself. “Why am I the target of everything?” Johnny put cupped his face, tears dripping on the floor.

“Hello?” A high-pitched girl’s voice rang throughout the lot. “Is anyone here?” 

Johnny gasped. He quickly scanned the area looking for where the sound came from. “Hey! Behind you~!”

Johnny squeaked and scooted over. He saw a girl with dark brown hair- almost black, with the blackest eyes he’s ever scene.

She had fair skin and an innocent look to her. She looked curiously at Johnny, shifting her head to the left.

Johnny stared at her and stood up. “Hey! Where are you going?” The girl asked the boy who obviously scared. 

“I-I have places t-to be..” Stuttered Johnny. He began to leave but the girl grabbed his arm.

“Are you a greaser…? You look like one.” She asked, gripping his arm tightly.

“Yes? Does it matter..?” Johnny muttered in an annoyed tone. This girl was getting on his last nerve.

“Oh! I’m a greaser too!” Said the girl very excitedly. She let go of his hand and bounced up and down. “I love greasers! They’re so cool!” She exclaimed.

“You definitely don’t act like a greaser girl. You act more like a rich gal’. Sorry, but I’m gonna leave-” Johnny was cut off by the girl pulling him towards her.

“Don’t go…” The girl said disappointed. “I wanna be your friend….” She said.

Johnny sighed and sat down. “Well then, talk.” 

The girl’s eyes lit back up as she sat down in front of him. 

“My name is Susie! I am 16 years old! And a greaser!” She said proudly, putting an empathis on “greaser”.

Johnny just looked at her. She didn’t look like a greaser at all. Her short brown hair didn’t go past her ears, and her big, round black eyes made her look like a pure child. She wore a jean jacket with a black dress underneath with some dirty brown boots. She was wearing a heart locket that most greasers probably couldn’t afford.

“What’s your name?” Susie asked Johnny. Johnny sighed and answered.

“My name is Johnny and I’m 16.” Johnny said in an annoyed tone. The girl “woahed” under her breath.

“You. Are. SO. cool! Where do you live? Do you have parents?” Johnny didn’t respond as he looked at the floor. Susie sighed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’. Anyways, I live near here. I go here in the afternoons to get away from my old man. He isn’t very manly..!” She said in a less-happy tone. “I’ve lived here for a while. I haven’t been to school in a year.” She sighed.

That explains why Johnny hasn’t seen her before. But wouldn’t she at least be outside? 

This girl was mysterious. And if she only went in the afternoons, why was she here after 5?

There was definitely something happening to her.

Johnny suddenly stood up and turned around.

“I have places to be.” He said harshly “And I don’t have time for people like you.” Johnny walked away from the vacant lot leaving Susie all alone. Susie groaned and flopped to the ground. She had bad luck with people.

Susie opened up her locket and examined the picture of her mother holding her as a baby.

“She looked so happy then, why does she hate me now?” Susie mumbled.

\---

Ponyboy Curtis had just woken up to a pounding at the door. “It’s open.” He called, knowing it was most likely one of his greaser friends. Johnny opened the door. 

“Huh? Johnny? What’s up..? Let me guess…” Ponyboy sighed. Johnny shook his head.

“No, it’s not what you’re thinking. It’s just that there was this weird girl at the lot today. She told me she was a greaser, which was very unlikely, and that she always came to the lot in the afternoons.” Johnny explained. He plopped onto the couch and laid there. “For the whole walk home I couldn’t get her off my mind...so I came here.” He said.

Ponyboy sat down next to Johnny. “That’s interesting...is her name Susie?” Ponyboy asked. Johnny’s eyes lit up slightly.

“You know her..?” Johnny asked.

“Not really. I once saw her at the movies sitting by herself. When I tried talking to her, she was rude to me and sent me off.” Ponyboy said. Johnny looked confused.

“That’s the complete opposite way she treated me. She was all bubbly and happy and…” Johnny stopped talking suddenly. Ponyboy looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry...it’s just that I was kinda rude. I left without warning when she just wanted to get to know me.” Johnny sighed.

Darry walked into the living room where Johnny and him were relaxing. “What are you guys talking bout’?” He asked.

“Just...someone.” Johnny said. He then stood up. “I’ve got to go. Seeya Pony.” He said and he speed walked out the door.

Darry just stared at his little brother as he left to go back to sleep.


	2. Ponyboy and Susie

Ponyboy was walking home from the movies. He may or may not of been looking for Susie.

After Ponyboy and Johnny's little chat the night before, he thought that maybe it would of been nice to talk with her.

But, she wasn't there.

Ponyboy saw her at the movies every once in a while, but she would never watch the movie. She would either sleep or just daydream. Ponyboy thought she was weird, so he didn't approach her again. But, she still left many questions.

Ponyboy walked down the street, only to realize he was being followed by a pack of Socs.

"Oh boy..." Ponyboy thought. He definitely had it coming.

The Socs slowly approached Ponyboy, circling him.

"Need a hair cut greaser..?" They asked. "How about we start right below the chin-" The Socs was cut of by a kick in the back.

The Socs all turned around to see Susie standing right behind them with a blade.

The Socs glared at her, thinking she was just a weak girl. But, she didn't back off. But, Susie had a visible bruise on her cheek.

"A haircut..? For a greaser...? I don't think so....but I think that you need one right...here." Susie pointed to the Soc's chest, and she walked towards him causally and cut it.

The Soc cursed in pain and shock, and two Socs dashed right towards Susie. But, she used her small body to dodge and make to two crash right into each other.

The one other Soc that was there grabbed the other one that had been hurt. 

"Lets go!" He yelled and they hopped into the car and sped off.

Ponyboy backed away from Susie as she flashed him a a sarcastic smile.

"Aww....afraid of me? I just did you a favor, now you're scared? A true greaser would be proud, not a wuss." She remarked. She then put her hands in her pocket and strolled off.

Johnny was right. She acted completely different from how they described her.

Ponyboy was about to tell her to wait...but he stopped.

It was the afternoon, so she was most likely going to the vacant lot. But, that didn't explain the bruise on her cheek. Where'd she get that from?

Ponyboy turned around and started walking home.


End file.
